TEMPLE OF TIME - Super Zelda 64 10
Jared heads back to the Castle Town and goes into the future to find the destroyed world. Synopsis Jared gave up on the red coin star. He decides to go for the star on top of the laboratory instead, and he fails to wall jump on the chimney. After getting onto the roof, he finds a switch, which creates wall jumping crates. Jared gets stuck. "o-o" He gets unstuck by dropping a bomb, and is worried as he hasn't saved in a while. "Then go save!" Jared is confused when the crates break when he jumps on them. He reaches the top, and then falls off. "XD" He gets stuck again! "Jared!" Suddenly, he dies and Mario gets reset! "o-o" He finally gets the star, and makes sure he saves. Jared tries to go to the fishing area, but can't reach it. He finds a sign next to a pipe that says that there are trials there, and leads to broken dreams! "Don't do that!" He decides not to do that. "Yeah! Sure!" Another star is found in a warping fairy fountain. Jared heads back into the castle town and dances to the music. "relatable" Jared buys some dog treats for the chain chomp. Jared says that the chain chomp is not a harmful monster. "..." "Yes" Jared wonders how many dog treats he will need, and guesses 10. He gets a star after 3 dog treats. Jared tries to use the water bucket without ruining it, and sends it to the piranha plant. "Heurgh..." The now large piranha plant gives Jared another star. Jared gets flipped into the air to try to reach an airborn star. He successfully reaches it. Jared realizes he still doesn't have enough stars for the owl. A thwomp gives Mario a star for ground pounding. Jared finally heads into the Temple of Time. Jared arrives at the grand star, which allows him to go forwards 80 years. There are monsters in the temple now, and they are all bad. Jared gets flattened by a thwomp. Jared collects silver stars from some enemies in the destroyed Castle Town. He collects the star after collecting all the silver stars. Jared starts a race with Koopa the Quick, but runs away from it. "LOL" Jared decides to go to the ranch to stop the music. The ranch is empty. Jared can't remember where he went first when he became an adult in Ocarina of Time. Everything is now boos and goombas in the Lost Woods. The Great Deku Tree looks the same, but there are still stars around. Jared kills a big Boo, hoping to find a star. He was right! He heads back into the Lost Woods. He finds the path to the Goron village and heads there instead. Jared changes his mind and decides to remain doing things in order. He finds that he needs to help a rabbit by killing some moles. He gets the star from them. Category:Videos Category:Super Zelda 64